


Byleth's jacket

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Edeleth, El uses Byleth's jacket for less innocent activities, F/F, Masturbation, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 14:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: After Byleth forgets her jacket, Edelgard tries to return it to her professor. But her professor has already gone to bed so it will have to wait until morning.Until she can return it, Edelgard tries to forget the jacket. However her desire of what to do with it at night is persistent.





	Byleth's jacket

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this one, it was only the raw power of being a thirsty lesbian.  
And before anyone mentions it, yes Byleth is a mercenary who is constantly training but I wanted her to smell nice, fight me.  
Also yes, this counts as El having a Byleth body pillow just because.

Byleth yawned.  
The heat was killing her. So much so, that it had been the first time since she arrived at the monastery that she had taken off her signature jacket and placed it on the back of her chair. She practically lived inside the thing, but the warm weather at Garreg Mach had finally won over her love for the piece of clothing.  
It was almost surreal how even after becoming late at evening the heat was still going strong.  
So, after classes were over and Byleth stayed behind in her classroom reviewing reports, she found herself not only overheated but also incredibly sleepy. She was already tired from a long day, and the heat certainly didn’t help. Unable to focus on her remaining work, Byleth was starting to drift off to sleep and day dream about her soft bed when a soft knock at the door fully woke her up.

“You may enter” Byleth called out to the other person, only to have the door being opened by none other than Edelgard.

“I’m sorry to disturb you, my teacher” the younger woman started as she stepped inside the classroom, “I noticed you hadn’t retired to your room yet, and I’m having some trouble grasping a topic we covered today…I know it’s late, but is this a good time to ask some questions?”

Byleth nodded and gestured for Edelgard to sit down on one of the front desks as she got up from her own. Byleth was beyond tired, and yet she could never seem to be able to refuse her students no matter what. So Edelgard sat down, and Byleth sat down next to her.  
Edelgard was really struggling with a couple of healing spells, and it took Byleth a while to go over all of it again until Edelgard excelled at them. Edelgard was a great student and paid full attention to Byleth’s explanations and demonstrations, but the younger woman simply had a certain disadvantage when it came to white magic. Yet Byleth didn’t give up, and after what seemed like an hour, Edelgard was proudly performing near perfect healing spells.

“Thank you so much, my teacher! I meant to come see you sooner, but we were asked to train with the knights by Seteth…the training took a bit longer than we anticipated.”

“Don’t worry about it” Byleth assured her, before yawning yet again. 

“Oh, my teacher!” Edelgard exclaimed, suddenly concerned “I’m truly sorry, you must be so tired…please, don’t let me keep you any longer and rest!”

With that, and knowing Edelgard didn’t need any more help, Byleth politely excused herself. She went back to her desk, gathering her books and reports.

“Are you not coming with?” Byleth innocently asked Edelgard before she left, assuming the younger woman would follow to retire to her own quarters as well.

“Oh, no…I’m practicing a bit longer before leaving, just to make sure I’ve truly grasped it for certain…” Edelgard replied, a small blush creeping on her cheeks upon realizing her teacher crush had asked her to walk with her, in her own way. 

As thrilled as Edelgard was with accompanying her professor, she still needed to practice and assert that she had learned to fully control her white magic. That and she needed a moment to recover from being so close to Byleth as she had given her a private lesson.  
And so Byleth wished her a good night, Edelgard wished her the same, and the professor left the classroom while Edelgard stayed behind focusing on her spell casting techniques.  
It wasn’t until some minutes had gone by that Edelgard allowed herself to be distracted for a moment, and her gaze drifted from her notes and her hands performing magic to stare at the professor’s desk instead.  
Her mind was starting to imagine some less appropriate activities involving her professor and that same desk when she suddenly noticed a piece of clothing sticking out.  
Her jacket.  
Professor Byleth’s signature jacket was still placed on the chair she sat on. Left behind, she must have forgotten it in her rush to get some sleep and Edelgard didn’t even notice that Byleth had left the classroom without it either. Without giving it second thoughts, Edelgard rushed to the door, calling out for her professor in hopes she was still around.  
However, too much time had passed. It was getting dark outside, and there was no one around outside the officer’s academy.  
Edelgard went back inside the classroom to take the jacket.  
Sure, she could try to take it back to Byleth now. She’d just walk up to her dormitory, knock and hand it over. But then she remembered how tired her professor was, and she truly didn’t wish to disturb her. Odds were that by that time her professor was already exhausted in her bed, sleeping soundly, and Edelgard would just wake her up for something trivial.  
As Edelgard took the jacket in her arms and left the classroom, she decided it would be best to keep it until morning and hand it to Byleth the day after.  
She reached her own room soon enough, and she folded the jacket with great care before she placed it on top of one of her chairs. She then moved to her closet, taking her nightgown out to get dressed and ready to bed.  
As she undressed though, her eyes kept looking back at the jacket.  
The jacket was so special because it was so unique and Byleth rarely took it off. Everyone instantly recognized that pattern on her back and those open sleeves anywhere. Byleth wore it all the time, and it just made her wonder if the jacket was that comfortable…  
Once she was dressed in her nightgown, she couldn’t resist.  
After all, no one had to know, right?  
So she decided to try it on. She took the jacket and put it on before staring at herself on her mirror. Byleth was so much taller that Edelgard couldn’t help chuckle at how big it looked on her. It was rather cute. She also couldn’t help notice that it felt really comfortable, even if she couldn’t exactly identify the material it was made out of. It felt nice. And…she couldn’t help notice how it looked like Byleth was there herself, when she ignored her own face staring back at her and focused on the familiar colors and figure the piece provided. The more she covered her body, the more it looked just like it could be Byleth herself. And as she tried it on, she started to smell a faint yet familiar aroma. One that smelled like lilacs. Her smell.  
She had once commented it with Byleth, and Byleth explained that she often washed her clothes with flowers mixed with her water, as to help wash out the smell of blood and dirt from the battlefields. Not many people other than Edelgard seemed to notice, but that habit of Byleth’s had given her a characteristic and pleasant smell of lilacs.  
If it didn’t feel as if Byleth was right there before, it surely did now.  
Overwhelmed, Edelgard started feeling a familiar desire stir inside her.  
She immediately removed the jacket, slightly disgusted with herself. Fantasies were one thing, but this was taking it too far. The jacket was Byleth’s, she couldn’t do such a thing with it…could she?  
A persistent voice in her head reminded her that no one would have to know. All she had to do was wash it with lilacs after, and then hand it to her professor explaining to her that she found her lost jacket. Simple as that, and no one would ever know.  
Before she could process anything though, Edelgard found her body moving on its own as her fingers mindlessly caressed the jacket and her sex grew wetter.  
‘No one will know, no one but you’ her mind repeated, and Edelgard started to seriously consider what she wanted to do becoming a reality.  
She bit her lip.  
“No one will know” she let out loud, as if to assure herself for good.  
And then, she gave in.  
She took the jacket and covered her own pillow with it before slipping in the bed next to it. She hugged the dressed pillow, closing her eyes. As she felt the texture of the jacket on her skin and smelled that sweet lilac perfume, it was easy to imagine she was hugging Byleth instead of an inanimate object.  
Her heart started to pound on her chest as her imagination got the best of her.  
“Byleth…” she softly murmured to no one, imagining her words reached her professor’s ears.  
Once she gained enough courage, she shifted positions.  
She placed herself on top of her dressed pillow, placing it between her legs as she straddled it. The jacket wrapped around it almost felt like Byleth herself was the one underneath her, and it was easy to imagine the professor naked, wearing only her jacket, as she moaned for Edelgard.  
Edelgard’s cheeks burned red at the thought, and her heart pounded so hard that she thought the whole monastery would hear it beating.  
She gave the pillow an experimental hump, the soft material causing sweet friction on her wet slit as it slid a little with her movement. It was almost overwhelming, imagining Byleth as the one she was rubbing against, the woman writhing beneath her and her chest moving with her ragged breaths as Edelgard thrusted into her.  
Edelgard closed her eyes, seeing and hearing the scene vividly in her head.  
Her hips moved almost on their own, faster and more desperate with each passing minute.  
Soon she was humping the pillow with all her might, her wet sex easily sliding and sending electric jolts of pleasure up her spine as she moaned her professor’s name. The fantasy was so vivid on her head and her thrusting was giving her such a relief that it almost felt too real.  
Edelgard was so lost in her own pleasure, so focused on getting her release that she almost jumped when she heard someone knock on her door. Her hips immediately stopped.

“W-who is it?” she called out, her voice trying not to sound shaky but making no effort to hide her frustration. Whoever it was, she could almost kill them for interrupting her delicious alone time.

“I’m sorry, Edelgard. It’s me. Have you seen my jacket?”

Edelgard paled.  
Byleth was supposed to be sleeping profoundly, why on earth did she have to remember the damned jacket at such a time?  
But there was no time to wonder, she knew she needed to act fast.  
She tried her best not to panic as she got away from the pillow and the jacket, rushing to hide them under her covers and trying to straighten her clothes and compose herself before heading to the door. She opened it to find a Byleth that seemed to have just woken up rubbing her eyes and apologizing profoundly for bothering her at such an hour.

“I-it’s fine, my teacher. What do you need?” Edelgard tried to answer as nonchalantly as best she could.

“I thought I had left my jacket in the classroom, but it wasn’t there. I thought that perhaps you might have it?” Byleth explained, before she yawned again. But then Byleth’s eyes focused on Edelgard’s face and she spoke again: “Are…Are you feeling well, Edelgard? You look pale and sweaty, are you ill?”

Edelgard could feel her face become hot with embarrassment.

“I’m fine, I’m fine! Just had a nightmare” she tried to lie, and then there was an awkward silence between them.

“So…do you have my jacket?” Byleth asked again after a while.

Edelgard panicked. If she gave Byleth the jacket, she would see what she had done. But if she said no, it would only seem suspicious if she was the one to find it and give it back the next day. She started to stutter, trying to come up with a lie.  
But Byleth, being taller and able to look over Edelgard’s figure, spotted a familiar sleeve sticking out of Edelgard’s bed.

“Oh, isn’t that my jacket?” Byleth innocently pointed out, and Edelgard couldn’t help but curse.

Defeated, Edelgard asked Byleth to wait outside and closed the door as she went to pick her jacket up. Maybe it wasn’t so bad and Byleth wouldn’t notice, right?  
Wrong.  
As soon as she picked it up, a strong smell of sex hit her. Some of her fluids had dripped from the pillow and stained the jacket, too.  
Byleth may be naïve sometimes, but she certainly wasn’t ignorant.  
There was absolutely no way she wouldn’t notice, and seeing no other way around it, Edelgard decided it would be best to come clean and hope her professor could forgive her. As the horror of the situation slowly hit her harder and harder, Edelgard couldn’t help but let out desperate sobs. The fear that Byleth would be absolutely disgusted with her only increased and she became more anxious.

“Edelgard…? I can hear you sobbing, why are you crying?” she heard Byleth from the other side of the door, suddenly reminding her of her fate.

She wiped her tears.  
If she had to face the consequences of her actions, she decided she would face them with the least bit of dignity.  
As such, she opened the door again, inviting a very confused Byleth inside as she held her jacket in her arms.  
She sat down with Byleth at her table, and she confessed everything. From having a crush on her, to noticing she left her jacket behind, to having intentions of returning it right away before her selfishness consumed her and she did what she did.  
She couldn’t even look Byleth in the eyes as she told her this, but she knew Byleth was silently listening and taking it all in.  
Lastly, she gave Byleth her jacket back, and awkwardly asked if she could wash it right away or even buy her a new jacket if she preferred so.  
Byleth couldn’t really find words to reply her with, so Edelgard apologized again and again about her behavior until Byleth spoke again;

“C-can I see it?”

“Excuse me?” Edelgard asked, confused as she was dumbfounded.

“Can I see you…using my jacket?” Byleth clarified, her cheeks turning red like Edelgard had never seen her stoic professor blush before.

“Professor…you want me to masturbate for you…?

“I-if you don’t mind…” Byleth added, and Edelgard stared, silently pinching her own arm to make sure she wasn’t dreaming.

When she was sure she wasn’t dreaming, Edelgard got up and moved closer to Byleth, who also got up. Edelgard looked up at the taller woman, and opened her mouth to say something but her words failed her. Part of her still thought this was nothing but an incredibly vivid dream. She wondered if she had fallen in battle and was hallucinating, close to death and bedridden somewhere in the infirmary. But that wasn’t possible, so this was all real.  
Slowly, she got on the tip of her toes and tried to kiss her professor. As soon as she felt Byleth's lips moving, she knew for sure it was all real. Her mind started screaming internally in joy as Byleth snaked an arm around Edelgard’s waist, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss.  
When they pulled away, Edelgard guided her professor to bed. They both sat down on the bed, and Edelgard hiked up her dress to reveal her dripping sex. Byleth stared intensely as Edelgard moved her fingers to play with her clit and labia. Edelgard was flushed, first slightly embarrassed of doing this in front of someone else, but as soon as she saw Byleth’s fixated eyes and her tongue wetting her lips in hunger, she gained a certain confidence.  
She proudly displayed herself, her moistened fingers pumping in and out of herself for a couple of seconds before they pulled out. She used them to spread her labia and show Byleth her entrance.

“Eat me, Byleth” Edelgard commanded.

Byleth was taken by surprise at the sudden dominant tone, yet the professor was far too eager to oblige. Soon, she was bending down, her mouth firmly pressed over Edelgard’s sex.  
Edelgard couldn’t help moan at the contact, and she only became more aroused once she felt Byleth’s warm tongue trace her labia before it entered her.  
Byleth hungrily ate her out, licking up her juices and lapping around inside Edelgard. She followed the younger woman’s moans and praises until her walls started to tighten around her tongue.  
When Edelgard came, she felt Byleth’s tongue still moving around, letting her ride out her orgasm until she eventually stopped.

“Byleth that was…” Edelgard started to praise, but stopped herself once she noticed that the other woman wasn’t responding. In fact she was far too quiet…

“Byleth? My teacher?” Edelgard tried calling out, but still no response.

She moved to meet her professor’s face, only to find the older woman fast asleep and even snoring. Her face was mere inches from Edelgard’s sex as she slept.  
Edelgard couldn’t help but laugh at how absurd it all felt.  
Still, she did her best to pull Byleth up so she could rest on the bed beside her. Byleth protested a little while being moved, mumbling in her sleep as Edelgard adjusted her body. The mumblings stopped when Edelgard managed to place Byleth’s head on a pillow and her body under the covers.

“I wonder how I’m going to explain to Hubert tomorrow why you slept in my room this night” Edelgard told the sleeping woman as she snuggled with her in the bed.


End file.
